Breaking Point
by penelo14
Summary: Ryback couldn't take it anymore, he should be in the spotlight, not the Shield. He needed them gone and when an opportunity presents itself, how could he resist?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They belong to the WWE.**

This came to me in a dream one night. Hope it makes sense and that you guys enjoy it:)

* * *

><p>Dean leaned against a wall near the parking lot of the arena, waiting for Seth and Roman. Extreme Rules ended a while ago, he and his Shield brothers had a grueling match with Evolution. He was happy that his team won, proving that they were superior. He hoped Seth was ok. He got scared when he saw the man jump off the railings onto himself, Randy and Triple H. The medics said he was alright and was cleared for Raw the next night, but Dean was still concerned. As he stood there in his own world, he didn't know that he wasn't alone out there. Before he could register what was going on, he was grabbed from behind and was dragged behind the wall. He tried yelling for help, but a cloth was placed over his mouth.<p>

"Don't make a sound, you'll regret it."

Dean recognized the voice, it belonged to Ryback. Dean tried fighting back, but noticed that he was weakening. The cloth was doused with something, causing Dean's strength to dwindle. He felt his eyelids growing heavier, he was fading to blackness.

"This is what happens when you steal what's mine."

That was the last thing Dean heard before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Ryback smirked when he felt Dean's body lax in his arms. He quickly carried Dean to his car, opening the backseat door. He threw Dean in the backseat and fumbled around in his bags for something. He grinned when he found what he was looking for, a small bag containing a pair of handcuffs. He quickly handcuffed Dean's hands in front of his body.<p>

"You little shit." he whispered, "You took what's rightfully mine. Now you're going to pay dearly."

He slams the door closed and hops in the driver's seat. He starts the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"You're not taking what's mine."

* * *

><p>"Ryback! Where are you?!"<p>

"Come on Big Guy! Where are you hiding at?!"

Curtis Axel and Kaitlyn scanned the halls, looking for their teammate. The three had a fairly difficult match of their own; defeating Cody Rhodes, Goldust and Natalya, with Curtis pinning Goldust. The three watched the rest of the show from their locker room, but right after the final match ended, they noticed that Ryback was gone.

"Where could he be?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Not far I hope. I don't think he would just up and leave us to find our own way back, you know?"

"You're right. Should we check the parking lot? It's the only place we haven't looked."

"Sure. Maybe he's waiting for us or something."

They then made their way to the parking lot, hoping their teammate was there. Along the way, they ran into Seth and Roman, who just finished showering and were headed for the parking lot, where Dean is waiting for them. Once the four arrived, they see a car speeding out of the lot.

"Wait…that was Ryback's car!" Curtis exclaimed.

"Where would he go in such a hurry? And why would he just leave us here to find another way back to the hotel?" Kaitlyn asked.

"…I have a guess…" All three turned toward Roman, who stood next to two bags near the entrance of the lot. "These are Dean's bags. And I know he wouldn't just up and leave without us."

"Wait, you don't think…" Seth stopped mid sentence, fear etched all over his face.

Roman's eyes widened, "Get in the car! Now!"

Seth bolted toward their rental, opening the trunk and practically threw his bags in there. Curtis and Kaitlyn followed him, Roman bringing the rear with his and Dean's bags. He put the bags in the trunk before closing it and jumping in the driver's seat. Curtis sat in the passenger seat while Seth and Kaitlyn took the backseat.

"Seth, use that tracker app to find where Dean is." Roman ordered as he started the car and left the lot. Seth merely nodded and went to work. Curtis quietly opened a gps on his phone, getting one step ahead to not lose time.

"Tracker app?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Dean has a bad habit of getting lost. So when we got him his phone, we downloaded a tracker app so that if he did get lost, we would know where he is and go get him."

"Found him!" Seth shouted. He started explaining the location as Curtis is trying to get the directions.

_Ryback, where are you? Please don't hurt Dean. _Kaitlyn thought to herself as the men tried to get to where Dean and hopefully Ryback were.

* * *

><p>Ryback sped down the road. He didn't care about obeying the traffic laws; he only cared about getting to where he wanted. He remembered driving on a big curved road that overlooked the sea on the way to the arena. He grinned at the thought of pushing Dean off of that curve, watching him falling to the ocean and sinking to the bottom.<p>

"A fitting end." he mumbled.

After about a half hour of driving, he finally got to the curved road. He parked the car off to the side of the road and turned it off, glancing at the backseat to see Dean still unconscious. He then got out, grabbed Dean's body and carried him to the edge of the curve. He sat Dean down and looked down at the sea, the classic view of small waves crashing against the base of the curve. He then moved to kneel in front of Dean's body, looking right into his face.

"This is your end." he began. "You had this coming for a long time. You stole the spotlight from me! I should be at the top; I should be main eventing shows. You should be at the bottom of the totem pole, like the worthless, piece of shit that you are. You need to go, you need to fucking disappear!"

He began to push Dean of the edge, but stopped when he suddenly heard what sounded like Curtis' voice call his name.

"Ryback! Stop!"

He turned to see Roman, Seth, Curtis and Kaitlyn all running toward him. He could hear Roman growl when his eyes fell upon Dean's unconscious face.

"Ryback, what are you thinking?" Seth asked, fear etched is his voice.

"You have about ten seconds to get away from him." Roman growled.

"If I walk away now, he would fall. And I'm sure you don't want that, for your precious brother to meet his end." Ryback shot back, smiling.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Roman snarled as he tried charging at Ryback, but Seth held him back. "You fucking let him go!"

"Ryback, why are you doing this?" Seth asked.

"Why?! You fucking want to know why?!" Ryback snarled. "I'll tell you why. _He_ stole my spotlight, _they _fucking stole our spotlight. We will never get to the top as long as they continue to be there. They need to go!"

"Big Guy…" Curtis sighed. He remembered all those late night talks he and Ryback would have. He knew Ryback was upset with where his character was. He feels the team won't be great as long as the Shield stuck around. Curtis also remembers one time they talked about Dean specifically. How Ryback feels the WWE is taking pity on Dean and that's why they protect him and give him a lot of TV time, and how both Roman and Seth seem so protective of him.

"Listen, we can talk to Vince ok? Then you can voice your concerns to him. Just please, don't do this." Curtis looked into Ryback's eyes. Even in the darkness, he could not see his friend in those eyes. Something must have happened to make him snap and he'll do whatever he can to bring his friend back.

"Yeah, just give him back to use and we won't say a word of this." Seth said, trying to reason with Ryback.

No one was paying attention to Kaitlyn, who decided to sneak behind Ryback and try to pull Dean to safety

Ryback laughed humorously, "Just give him back huh? And you two won't say a thing about this?" he asked sarcastically. "Haha yeah right. You would say something. You would do anything to keep this little shit safe, even to knock me further down the ladder."

He pushed Dean a little more, eyes locking with Roman's. He didn't realize Kaitlyn was behind him.

"Ryback stop!" Seth screamed.

"Don't do this." Roman warned, voice deep in venom.

Ryback merely grinned, nudging Dean a little more, "You want him? Then fetch."

With that, he laughed as he fully pushed Dean off the edge. His eyes soon widened when he heard a scream. He looked down in horror to see Kaitlyn falling with Dean. Everyone else rushed to the edge when they heard the scream.

"KAILTYN!" Ryback screamed as he scrambled down the cliff. Curtis and Seth followed him while Roman stayed at the top to help pull people up. They then heard a blood curdling scream. They looked down to see Kailtyn barely hanging on to a small ledge with one hand while her other arm was wrapped around Dean's waist, pain was written all over her face. Ryback reached her first, his stomach dropped at the sight of her face.

"You ok?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She shook her head, "Popped…shoulder…" she whimpered.

Seth and Curtis soon reached where they were, panic and anger was etched all over Seth's face. He took Dean from Kaitlyn while Curtis helped her get on Ryback's back, but she shook her head.

"What is it?" Curtis asked, confused.

Kaitlyn didn't say anything, just tried moving herself so that she was facing Ryback, legs wrapped around his waist, and her good arm wrapped around his neck. Curtis couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"You got her Big Guy?"

Ryback looked at him confused, but nodded nonetheless and started climbing back up.

"I'm so sorry Kaitlyn." he whispered.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Not your fault." she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Curtis went over to Seth, who was struggling a little. Curtis moved Dean around in the same position as Kaitlyn, the chain of the cuffs around Seth's neck.

"You got him?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll be behind you, ok?"

Seth nodded and started climbing, Curtis close behind.

"You're going to be ok Dean." Seth whispered.

Ryback reached the top first and Roman fought the urge to shove him back down. He gently grabbed Kaitlyn and moved her a little away from the edge while Ryback fully climbed up. He rushed towards her, apologizing like crazy.

"I'm sorry Kat! I'm so sorry!" he yelled, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright." she whispered. "It's ok."

Soon, Seth reached the top with Dean. Roman grabbed Dean and carried him a little away from the edge, laying him down and gently shaking his shoulders.

"Dean, please, wake up. Come on man, you have to wake up." he begged. He stopped shaking and brushed some of Dean's hair out of his face. "Please Dean, open your eyes."

He then remembered the cuffs. He grabbed the chain and tried manually breaking it, but with no avail.

"Seth! I need the key! Now!" he called, not wanting to yell for Ryback.

Curtis went over to his teammates, checking on them when he heard Roman yell.

"Big Guy, do you have the key on you?"

Ryback nodded and fished around his pocket for the key. He handed it to Curtis, who gave it to Seth, who ran it to Roman. Roman then unlocked the cuffs, rubbing Dean's wrists.

"Come on Dean." Roman begged again, "Open your eyes."

"Dean, we're right here." Seth started, "You have to wake up."

After a few moments, Dean started to stir, groaning softly. His eyes fluttered open, "Ro? Seth?" he questioned quietly.

Roman and Seth were overjoyed. They each hugged Dean tightly.

"Guys? What happened? How did-"

"We'll explain later." Seth said as he pulled Dean to his feet, guiding him to their rental. Roman followed close behind. He soon felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a new message. It was from Curtis:

_Me and Kaitlyn will try to figure everything out ok? We'll talk to you guys tomorrow._

He looked up at Curtis, who was already looking at him, nodding his head. Roman nodded back and helped get Dean in the back of the car.

"C'mon Rome, we need to make sure Dean's alright. Let's go."

Roman wanted so badly to beat the living daylights out of Ryback for what he was about to do, but Dean came first. He had to make sure his brother was ok. "You drive; I'll be in the back with him."

Seth agreed and hopped in the driver's seat while Roman sat next to Dean in the back. He glanced in the review mirror, seeing Dean asleep once again. "Should we wake him Ro?"

Roman glanced down at Dean, "Let's heal him first, then we can tell him what happened." he said, tightening his arm around Dean. "You're going to be ok Dean." he whispered as Seth drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Curtis watched as Seth drove off and turned his attention to his teammates.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah…" Kaitlyn replied weakly. "Just a popped shoulder. It's nothing to worry about."

"I'm so sorry Kat." Ryback apologized in a small voice. "I never meant for you to get hurt.

Curtis and Kaitlyn were stunned. They never heard Ryback sound so…sad. They were even more worried about him.

Curtis decided to change the subject, "We should get Kaitlyn to a doctor."

"Yeah, we should." Ryback agreed.

"I'm fine guys. Really, I am."

Curtis was hearing none of it and picked Kaitlyn up, threw her over his shoulder and made his way over to the rental.

"Put me down!" Kaitlyn squealed happily, kicking and screaming like a child.

"Not a chance." Curtis laughed. He gently placed Kaitlyn in the backseat, laughing more when she started playfully hitting him.

"Let me out!" she squealed, laughing.

"Big Guy! I need your help!"

Ryback couldn't help but laugh at the sight, Curtis trying to keep Kaitlyn in the car as she's hitting him and yelling like a child. He hurried over and got in the backseat, wrapping an arm around her waist, "We're taking you to a doctor, no further argument."

Kaitlyn pouted, "Fine, I give."

The boys laughed as Kaitlyn's hit them each playfully in the arm. Curtis got in the driver's seat, turning the car on and headed for the nearest hospital. He made sure to go the opposite direction Seth did, not wanting to confront the Shield yet, not when Roman was still very pissed off.

Ryback was taken aback, neither one of his teammates were immediately questioning him about the incident. They didn't show any anger toward him. Not even when he was carrying Kaitlyn back up the cliff, she didn't show any anger.

Kaitlyn looked up at Ryback, noticing something amiss with him, "Ry? You ok?" she asked.

"Why?" he questioned softly. "Why…aren't you guys…mad? I…I practically just-"

"Big Guy." Curtis started, "We understand what almost happened. I'm a little ticked off since your actions affect all of us. We all could be fired for this." He sighed, "But…we figured you weren't yourself you know? I could tell it wasn't you through your eyes. And once Kaitlyn fell, you snapped out of whatever trance you were in. We won't force you to explain, do it when you're ready. We're here for you."

There was silence for most of the ride after that. Ryback's mind wondered about Curtis' words. He truly didn't know what happened. Just something must have snapped in him, and it scared him. What if this happens again? And the next time, he's successful in killing one of them? He started rubbing his hand up and down Kaitlyn's back, trying to take his mind out of that image.

"I…" he hesitated, "I…really…don't know what caused all that." He then took a deep breath, "I…I guess…my jealously…just got the best of me."

"Ry…" Kaitlyn sighed.

"I want us to main event the shows, you know? I want us to be up there, with the big names. But…we'll never get there with the Shield in the way. Seeing them in the spotlight…I guess…set me off. I figured that the only way for us to be there was to get rid of them."

"…Why Dean first?" Kaitlyn asked.

"…Felt he would be the smartest to go after first. I feel WWE is taking pity on him for his rough upbringing and that's why they push him. Roman and Seth seem to guard him a lot. They always baby him and I figured that with him gone first…the other two would crumble easily."

"They always act that way around him." Curtis said. "When something happens to Dean, or any of them for that matter, the other two go into a panic. Remember when they first lost Dean?"

Ryback nodded, how could he forget? Roman and Seth tore the entire hotel apart looking for him. Apparently, Dean woke up in the middle of the night and decided to take a walk outside or something. Seth woke up at some point after Dean left and realized he was missing. They called everybody, asking if they saw him as they checked everywhere in the hotel. After about an hour or so, Summer Rae gets back to them, saying she found him fast asleep on a bench across from a bar.

"They were so worried about him." Kaitlyn commented softly. "They assumed the worst. Luckily Summer spotted him."

"I…remember…getting so pissed that night." Ryback mumbled. "I was exhausted after a tiring show and just wanted to sleep. Roman and Seth's voices were booming through the halls and it aggravated me more."

There was silence for a brief time, each person in their own thoughts. Curtis broke it after a while. "Can we circle back to how Summer stayed with Dean?"

Kaitlyn laughed, "Honestly, it was kind of cute seeing the two of them like that that night."

"You were there?" Ryback asked.

"Yeah, me and AJ were coming out of the bar when we spotted Summer with Dean on the bench. She looked around in a panic is seemed, and Dean looked so adorable with his head in her lap fast asleep. We went up to her and asked what was going on. She explained that she found him laying on the bench and worried about leaving him alone. She knew Roman and Seth were looking frantically for him so she called Roman back and said she found him and will stay with him until they arrive. I snuck a picture as we were leaving; it's still on my phone."

"Who would have thought Summer as the caring type?"

"She must have developed it from somewhere. I don't remember her ever acting like that."

"Maybe she wants to attract Dean?"

"Please, neither have an interest in each other. I overheard a conversation once where Summer said that she has no romantic interest in him. She did comment that he's a handsome looking man."

"He strike your fancy Kat?"

"Oh no no no." she laughed. "I mean, he's cute and all, but not my type."

"Was going to say, thought you would be more of a Rollins girl."

"You're just saying that because he and I used to have similar hair!" she said, laughing

"…Maybe…"

"Shut up!"

"Although," Ryback started, chuckling, "I thought you would be more of a Reigns girl. You're both powerful and have the same finisher."

Kaitlyn's face reddened more, "Stop it guys!"

All three erupted in laughter. Ryback knew what they were trying to do with the subject of Kaitlyn's love interest, and if he was being honest, it was working. He looked at Kaitlyn's smiling face; her laughter was like music to him. When she met his eyes, he quickly turned away, blushing.

Kaitlyn looked over at him, worried when she saw the blush, "You alright?"

"Yeah…"

Kaitlyn didn't believe him, but decided not to question further. Curtis soon pulled into the hospital parking lot. Once he parked the car, Ryback got out, pulling Kaitlyn into his arms.

"Ry, I can walk." Kaitlyn giggled.

"…I like carrying you…" he mumbled so quietly Kaitlyn almost missed it.

All three entered the hospital and a nurse quickly ushered them into a room. Once the nurse was done checking Kaitlyn's vitals, she left the room to get the doctor. Curtis noticed Ryback deep in thought.

"You ok Big Guy?"

"…"

"Ry?"

"What if…the thoughts come back? What if…I do…kill them?" His body started to shake, fear filling his body. He suddenly felt his head being pulled. It landed on Kaitlyn's shoulder, her soft hand curling behind his ear. He felt another hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Big Guy," Curtis started, causing Ryback to look at him, "We'll help you. Talk to us man; voice your concerns to us. If we need to, we'll try therapy. We won't let you go through this alone."

"We'll be with you every step of the way." Kaitlyn chimed in. "We won't let you go through this by yourself."

Ryback looked at her, then at Curtis, smiling. He's so lucky to have their support. He wouldn't know what to do without them.

"…Thank you…"


End file.
